God Wars Dungeon
De God Wars Dungeon is de gevaarlijkste plek op heel RuneScape. De dungeon bestaat uit een Multicombat gebied, dus iedereen kan je te gelijker tijd aanvallen. Het is aanbevolen om de eerste keer alleen spullen mee te nemen die je bereid bent om te verliezen. Voor je de God Wars Dungeon in kan moet je eerst 60 Strength of 60 Agility hebben. Ook heb je de Troll Stronghold Quest nodig. Geschiedenis Tijdens de God Wars in het derde tijdperk van Gielinor vochten de legers van de goden tegen elkaar over heel Gielinor. Dankzij het broeikas effect in RuneScape is een grot ten noorden van Trollheim gaan ontdooien. In die grot zaten de legers van Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyll en Bandos ingevroren. Maar de broeikas effect, van de hoeveelheid boomstammen die worden verbrand, is de grot gaan ontdooien en zijn de Monsters tot leven gekomen en hervatten hun strijd in de grot. Locatie Voordat je de God Wars Dungeon in kan heb je 60 Strength of 60 Agility nodig. Ook heb je de quest Troll Stronghold nodig om er in te komen. Als je voor het eerst gaat heb je een rope nodig om binnen te komen. De God Wars Dungeon ligt ten noorden van de berg Trollheim en ten westen van het diepe Wilderness. Als je 61 magic en de quest Eadgar's Ruse hebt voltooid dan kan je naar de berg teleporteren. Anders moet je lopen en heb je Climbing boots nodig. Als je op de berg bent staat, geteleporteerd of gelopen, dan moet je de berg weer af en dan loop je naar het noorden. Dan zet je je protect from missiles aan op de aan gegeven plaats op de kaart hieronder. Daarna loop de route af en kom je bij een groot rotsblok die de ingang blokkeerd. Afbeelding:God_wars_dungeon_route.jpg Nu je de route gevolgd hebt sta je voor een groot rotsblok, als je 60 strength heb moet je hem weg duwen zodat je erdoor kan. Als je geen 60 strength heb maar wel 60 agility moet je door de spleet in de muur gaan. Nu ben je in besneeuwd gebied met wolven van level 143. Door de sneeuw worden je stats en run energie verlaagd dus je moet zo snel mogelijk de grot in. Als dit je eerste keer is moet je eerst met de Stervende ridder praten. Hij verteld je over de gevaren in de god wars dungeon. Nu kan je in de grot als je een rope aan een klein uitsteekseltje hangt. Kleding die je zou beschermen tegen bepaalde monsters Je bepaalde kleren die ervoor zorgen dat je door bepaalde monsters niet wordt aangevallen. Elk monster in de grot heeft een aparte god voor wie hij strijdt dus als je de kleren van een bepaalde god draagt zal dat monster je niets doen. Hieronder staan de kleren die je zullen beschermen tegen welke god: Armadyl * Pendant of Armadyl, krijg je van de Temple of Ikov quest * Armadyl helmet, van Kree'arra * Armadyl chestplate, van Kree'arra * Armadyl legs, van Kree'arra * Godsword met Armadyl hilt, van Kree'arra Bandos * Ancient Mace, van Another Slice of H.A.M. * Bandos tassets, (God Wars Dungeon) * Bandos chestplate, (God Wars Dungeon) * Bandos boots, (God Wars Dungeon) * Godsword met Bandos hilt, (God Wars Dungeon) * Badderen in de Bandos Spa in Oo'glog, As a First Resort voor tijdelijk. Saradomin * Cape of Saradomin (Mage Arena) * Staff of Saradomin (Mage Arena) * Holy Book of een Damaged Saradomin book van Horror from the Deep * Saradomin platebody, full helm, kiteshield, plateskirt en platlegs, Treasure Trials * Saradomin coif, d'hide body, chaps of bracers, Treasure Trails * Saradominkleren, Cloak, stole, robe top, robe botton, crozier en mitr Treasure Trials * Holy symbol (blessed), Crafting en daarna blessen door de prayer master in de Monastry * Saradomin mjolnir, van de Making History quest * Saradomin Sword, van de Saradomin commander in de God Wars Dungeon * Godsword met Saradomin hilt, God Wars Dungeon Zamorak * * Cape of Zamorak (Mage Arena) * Staff of Zamorak (Mage Arena) * Unholy Book of een Damaged Zamorak book van Horror from the Deep * Zamorak full helm, platebody, platelegs, plateskirt of kiteshield, Treasure Trails * Zamorak coif, d'hide body, chaps of bracers, Treasure Trails * Zamorakkleren, mitre, cloak, stole, robe top, robe legs of crozier Treasure Trails * Zamorak robe top, robe bottom * Unholy symbol (blessed), crafting en laat hem daarna blessen door de prayer master in de monastry * Zamorak mjolnir van de quest Making History * Zamorak spear, God Wars Dungeon * Godsword met Zamorak hilt, God Wars Dungeon Als je van elke god één kledings stuk aanhebt wordt je door noemand aangevallen, tenzij jij hun aanvalt In de grot Als je de grot bent binnen gegaan met de rope dan kom je op de binnenplaats van de God Wars dungeon. Je ziet nu allemaal monsters van bepaalde goden. Je ziet nu dat het daar een oorlog is en dat monsters tegen elkaar vechten. Je staat nu in de binnenplaats. Hieronder zie je de kaart. Afbeelding:God_wars_dungeon_kaart.jpg Binnenplaats Je zou wel denken, ik kom voor de Bosses, dus wat ik aan de binneplaatsen? De binneplaats is voor lage levels de de geldbron! Want de Aviansie's lopen hier rond. En de Aviansie's droppen heel veel goeie dingen. Dit is vooral een goeie manier om veel geld te verdienen. Aviansie's Je kunt de Aviansie's in dit gedeelte van de dungeon vinden. Je kan ze alleen met ranged en magic aanvallen!! Afbeelding:Aviance_locatie.jpg Wat heb je nodig om naar de Aviansie's te gaan ' * Minimaal ranged 70. * Minimaal 40+ prayer. * 55 Magic (alleen handig, niet aangeraden). Als je dit hebt heb je ook nog een paar spullen nodig: * Helm of Neitiznot ---> Archer helm ---> Robin hood hat ---> Armadyl helm * Pendant of Lucien ---> Stole (zamorak of Saradomin) * Black d'hide body ---> Armadyl chestplate * Black d'hide legs ---> Armadyl skirt * Snakeskin boots ---> Ranger boots * Saradomin cape ---> Ava acclumator's * Zamorak book ---> of Saradomin book, draag dan wel een zamorak cape. * Bone crossbow ---> Rune C'bow * Bone bolts ---> Mithril bolts Afbeelding:Aviance_armour.jpg Je spullen in je bag moet er ongeveer zo uit zien: * Teletab, ectofial * 16 prayer potions * 4 ranged potion * Ongeveer 40 nature runes * Fire staff * 2 Lobsters * 3 Lege plekken '''Aviansie's killen ' Als je de spullen heb die hier boven zijn aangegeven loop naar één van de plekken die op de kaart staan aangegeven (gele cirkels). De je protect from ranged aan en val een paar Aviansie's aan, en pak hun drops. Afbeelding:Aviansie.jpg '''Drops * 4 Adamant bar (noted) --Hier doen we het voor 2k ea ---> oppakken. * Clue scroll (level 3) --> oppakken. * Rune dagger (p+) ---> alchen met magic. * 4 Antipoison(3) ---> Laat liggen * Runes ---> pak op als je genoeg plaats over hebt. * feathers ---> Laat liggen. Kamers Je hebt verschillende kamers in de god wars dungeon. In elke kamer heerst 1 god, je vindt hier dan ook alleen monsters van die god. Hieronder staan de kamers van elke god: Afbeelding:God_wars_dungeon_kaart_kamers.jpg Zoals hierboven staat heb je per kamer een apart item nodig. Bandos Stronghold Om in deze kamer te kunnen komen heb je een hamer en 70 strength nodig. Je moet met je hamer op de grote gong op de deur slaan om binnen te komen. Armadyl Eyrie Om in deze kamer te kunnen komen heb 70+ ranged nodig, een crossbow (elke soort behalve bone), en een mithril grapple. Vergeet niet dat je de monsters in deze kamer niet kan aanvallen met melee! Saradomin Encampment Om in de kamer van Saradomin te komen heb je 70 agility en 2 ropes nodig. Zamorak Fortress Om in de kamer van Zamorak te komen moet 70+ hitpoints hebben. Loop naar de halve brug in het water en zwem naar de overkant. Als je in deze kamer komt wordt het iets donkerder (je kan nog wel goed zien). Een lichtbron werkt niet. En door het kwaad in die kamer zal je prayer snel naar 0 gaan. Pas wel op want sommige monsters kunnen je hier vergiftigen. Monsters in de dungeon Je hebt heel veel monsters in de god wars dungeon. Hieronder staan ze aan gegeven per god. Armadyl * Aviansie (level 69) * Aviansie (level 71) * Aviansie (level 73) * Aviansie (level 79) * Aviansie (level 89) * Aviansie (level 92) * Aviansie (level 97) * Spiritual mage (level 122) * Spiritual warrior (level 123) * Spiritual ranger (level 127) * Aviansie (level 131) * Aviansie (level 137) * Aviansie (level 148) In de Kree'arra's kamer * Wingman Skree (level 143) * Flockleader Geerin (level 149) * Flight Killisa (level 159) * Kree'arra (level 580) Bandos * Goblin (level 12) * Hobgoblin (level 47) * Jogre (level 58) * Ogre (level 68) * Cyclops (level 81) * Ork (level 107) * Spiritual ranger (level 115) * Spiritual mage (level 121) * Spiritual warrior (level 134) In General Graardor's kamer * Sergeant Strongstack(level 141) * Sergeant Steelwill (level 142) * Sergeant Grimspike (level 142) * General Graardor (level 624) Saradomin * Saradomin Priest (level 113) * Knight of Saradomin (level 101) * Spiritual mage (level 120) * Spiritual ranger (level 122) * Spiritual warrior (level 125) In de kamer van Comander Zilyana * Growler (level 139) * Bree (level 146) * Starlight (level 149) * Commander Zilyana (level 596) Zamorak * Imp (level 7) * Icefiend (level 18) * Pyrefiend (level 48) * Vampire (level 77) * Bloodveld (level 81) * Werewolf (level 93) * Gorak (level 149) * Spiritual ranger (level 154) * Spiritual warrior (level 115) * Spiritual mage (level 121) In de kamer van K'ril Tsutsaroth * Zakl'n Gritch (level 142) * Tstanon Karlak (level 145) * Balfrug Kreeyath (level 151) * K'ril Tsutsaroth (level 650) Bosses De meeste komen hier natuurlijk naar toe voor de echte gevechten met de Bosses in de dungeon. Je hebt weer 4 verschillende bosses, 1 van elke god. Deze monsters droppen ongeloofelijke goeie. Afbeelding:Kree'arra hoofd.jpg ' Kree'ara (580)' Afbeelding:Generaal_Graador_hoofd.jpg General Graardor (624) Afbeelding:Commander_z_hoofd.jpg Comander Zilyana (596) Afbeelding:Zamorak_hoofd.jpg K'ril Tsutsaroth (650) General Graardor vermoorden General Graardor is volgens velen de makkelijkste boss in de God Wars dungeon. Hij is de generaal van Bandos. Hij valt iedereen met ranged aan en de degene die hem het eerst aanvalt valt hij ook met melee aan. Hij dropt ook hele goeie dingen zoals: * afbeelding:Bandos boots.jpg Bandos boots * afbeelding:Bandos chest.jpg Bandos chestplate * afbeelding:Bandos hilt1.jpg Bandos hilt * afbeelding:Bandos tasset.jpg Bandos tasset * afbeelding:Bandos hilt.jpg Godshard 1 * afbeelding:shard 2.jpg Godshard 2 * afbeelding:shard 3.jpg Godshard 3 * Dragon boots * Dragon med helm * Clue scroll (level 3) Voor je naar generaal Graardor gaat is het aangeraden om de bepaalde dingen te hebben: * 80+ str * 70+ att * 75+ def * 52+ pray (70+ is heel handis voor hetblessen van een graf) * 80+ hp * 1 tot 2M coins. Equipment: * Helm: Helm of Neitiznot/Torag's helm * Amulet: Glory/Fury * Body: Bandos chestplate/Torag's platebody * Legs: Torag's platelegs * Boots: Climbing/dragon/bandos * Cape: Saradomin/Zamorak cape/Cape of anchievment/Fire cape/legends/obbysian/Godcape * Shield: Rune Defender/dragonfireshield/dragon sq/Obby shield/god-book * Weapon: Whip * Gloves: Barrow/Combat brace/dragon gloves * Ring: Wealth * Extra: D mace Investrory: * One click teleport (teletab, ectophial) * Hamer * 18 Saradomin brews * 8 Super restore potions. Het is handig om in een team te zitten. Join iemands clanchat en zet loot-share op on. Hoe kom je in General Graardor's kamer? Als je nu voor de kamer staat zie je dat je er niet in kan. Je moet nu eerst 40 killcounts hebben voordat je de kamer in kan. Het handigste is om zoveel mogelijk slechte monsters te gaan vermoorden. Het moeten wel monsters van Bandos zijn. Ze staan hierboven nog allemaal opgesomd. Hieronder staat de route: afbeelding:Graardor route.jpg * De rode route leid naar de Goblins. * De blauwe route leid naar de verzamelplek waar je verzameld met je team en je Loot-share aan zet. Vergeet dat niet anders krijg je geen drops. * Als je de gele route loopt moet je protect from melee aanzetten en ren met je clan naar de deur en sla hem open. * De zwarte route leid je naar General Graardor. Zet wel protect from magic aan en ren zo dicht mogelijk langs de muur. * Open de deur en je bent in de kamer. In de kamer Nu je in de kamer moet precies deze stappen volgen. * Zorg dat de Tanker General Graardor eerst aanvalt, als jij de Tanker bent Zet protect from melee aan!. 8 Je andere team leden zetten protect from missile aan want Graardor hit op de andere mensen die hij niet met Melee aanvalt, met Ranged aan!' Kijk wel uit voor zijn andere 3 bodyguards, want die vallen met melee, ranged en magic aan. Dus vergeet geen potion of food te eten/drinken. Nu sla je hem helemaal dood. Daarna val je de andere monsters in de kamer aan. En pak zijn drops op. Als elk monster in de kamer dood is ga je met je team in de hoek staan en wacht tot hij weere verschijnt. Als hij weer verschijnt volg je weer het zelfde proces. '''Veel succes met het vermoorden van general Graardor!!!' --Darth Stefan 24 apr 2008 19:38 (UTC)Darth Stefan Categorie:God Wars Dungeon